Dziewczyna zza muru
by RedWolfess
Summary: Historia od początku i nieco inaczej. Podczas akcji za Murem Maria kapral Levi znajduje dziecko i zabiera je do siedziby Zwiadowców. Dziewczynka nie zna swoich rodziców i nie potrafi powiedzieć jak udało jej się przeżyć ponad rok poza cywilizacją. Spotyka na swojej drodze zarówno ludzi życzliwych, jak i takich którzy życzą jej źle. Jak potoczą się jej losy?
1. Chapter 1

Oddział zwiadowców pod wodzą kaprala Levi'ego zajmował się właśnie tytanem, biegnącym między drzewami, podczas gdy główne siły Zwiadowców przemieszczały się wydeptanym traktem na północ od lasu. Okolica, w której się znajdowali była bezpieczna - tytan, który właśnie padł martwy na ziemię był wyjątkiem. Levi z gracją wylądował na gałęzi jednego z drzew i spojrzał na długi konwój, składający się z wozów zaopatrzeniowych i eskortujących je żołnierzy. Erd podniósł srebrny rewolwer i wystrzelił zieloną racę, sygnalizując, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane.

Aż do znajdujących się przed nimi ruin miasta, nie spotkało ich już nic nieoczekiwanego. Ruiny te, opuszczone przez ludzkość całe wieki temu, miały być ich bazą wypadową. W dobrze zabezpieczonych stalowych hangarach, wzniesionych podczas ostatniej ekspedycji, znajdowały się ich zapasy zboża, gazu i leków, czyli tego co było najbardziej potrzebne do przetrwania poza murem. Ponadto ruiny wysokich budynków dawały Zwiadowcom wspaniałe warunki do korzystania z trójwymiarowego manewru, w razie pojawienia się tytanów. Poprzednio w hangarach nie pozostał żaden człowiek - było to uznane za zbyt niebezpieczne, ponadto ludzka obecność mogła dodatkowo przyciągać potwory do cennych zapasów i skłaniać je do prób dostania się do środka hangarów. Tym razem cztery osoby, które zgłosiły się na ochotnika, miały zostać tam i podjąć próbę przetrwania przez miesiąc poza murem. Eskorta miała za zadanie bezpiecznie je tam umieścić i dostarczyć wszystkiego co może im być potrzebne do przetrwania.

Główny trzon eskorty zwolnił po wjeździe do ruin. Teren dawał możliwość używania manewru, ale także wiele potencjalnych kryjówek dla wroga. Tytani mogli czaić się za każdym zakrętem. Konie parskały nerwowo a stukot ich kopyt po wybrukowanej nawierzchni rozlegał się głośnym echem.

- Nie lubię kiedy jest tak cich... - Levi, który dołączył już do czoła ze swoim oddziałem nie zdążył dokończyć. Jakieś małe, ofutrzone zwierzę wyskoczyło z dziury w budynku po jednej stronie ulicy, przemknęło tuż przed kopytami ich koni i skierowało się do ulicy prostopadłej. Spłoszony ogier Levi'ego stanął dęba, a klacz Erwina zacaplowała w miejscu. " Co do...? " pomyślał niezbyt wylewnie ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, zaś Dowódca wydał szybki rozkaz.

- Levi, cokolwiek to było, złap to. - polecił. Kapralowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Spiął konia i puścił się w pogoń za dziwną istotą, która biegła zygzakami ulicą poprzeczną do tej, którą poruszał się oddział. Stworzenie miało ogromny garb z jasnego futra na grzbiecie i poruszało się na dwóch cienkich łapach. Było nadzwyczaj szybkie i zwinne, przez co gdyby mężczyzna poruszał się pieszo, miałby spore problemy z dogonieniem stwora.

Kiedy znalazł się obok niego, sięgnął ręką w dół, złapał mocno futro i uniósł je do góry. Przez chwilę całym swoim ciężarem stwór zawisnął w ręce kapitana, a potem coś od niego odpadło i na swych wąskich nóżkach zaczęło dalej uciekać przed siebie. "Co do?" pomyślał po raz drugi tego dnia kapral. Ponieważ stwór znajdował się w cieniu budynku po prawej stronie ulicy, Levi nie był w stanie dostrzec co to za istota, choć w głowie wykiełkowała mu pewna szalona myśl.

Spiął konia i zmniejszył szybko dystans, zbliżając się do muru tak, że prawie dotykał go ramieniem. Miał już złapać stwora, kiedy ten zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zniknął. Jak gdyby rozpłynął się w jednym z ciemniejszych miejsc pod murem. Levi zsiadł z konia i podbiegł do tego miejsca. "Dziura. Pewnie legowisko tej szkarady." pomyślał, przechodząc przez dziurę do ciemnego i parnego wnętrza.

Uderzenie, które spadło na jego głowę w następnej sekundzie, bardziej usłyszał niż poczuł. Było to tak, jakby ktoś uderzył z całej siły łopatą w wiaderko, które Lebi miał na głowie. Dźwięk był jękliwy, ogłuszający i rozchodził się falami po całej jego czaszce, przynosząc ze sobą ból i otępienie. Kapral był jednak Zwiadowcą, członkiem elitarnej jednostki, która opuszczała mury aby walczyć z tytanami. Miewał o wiele gorsze obrażenia niż uderzenie stalą w głowę, dlatego jego odruchowa reakcja kazała mu złapać za rękę trzymającą koniec trzonka prowizorycznej łopaty. Nie widział nic w nieprzeniknionej ciemności, a tamta istota najwidoczniej znała tu każdy kąt bo wyrywając się z jego uścisku ani razu o nic nie uderzyła. Za to piszczała i jazgotała naprawdę przeraźliwie. I ten pisk, bardziej niż sposób poruszania się czy chwytne dłonie istoty, powiedział kapralowi, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem. Poruszając po omacku złapał drugą rękę tego małego ludzika, żeby uniknąć oberwania kolejnym potencjalnie śmiercionośnym przedmiotem. Krzyki nasiliły się i już po chwili mężczyzna poczuł na swojej ręce uścisk małych, ale zdumiewająco silnych szczęk.

"Zdecydowanie człowiek, żadne zwierzę nie ma takiego rozstawu zębów." - uznał Rivaille, znosząc ból z pozornie stoickim spokojem. Jednak nie zamierzał pozwolić na takie traktowanie swojej osoby. Puścił jedną rękę przeciwnika i uderzył go w głowę obuchem rączki miecza. Rozległ się pojedynczy krzyk i dziecko zwiotczało w jego objęciach.

"No. Przynajmniej jest cicho." pomyślał, przekładając sobie ciało przez ramię.

Odwrócił się, żeby opuścić tą dziurę i dołączyć do reszty i stanął twarzą w twarz z ogromnym paznokciem. Przez wejście do zrujnowanego domu jakiś tytan wcisnął dwa palce, usiłując ich dosięgnąć. Nie namyślając się wiele, Rivaille ciął mieczem palce. Dłoń natychmiast się cofnęła, a on, korzystając z tego, wystrzelił z dziury w pełnym biegu. Jego ogier gdzieś się zawieruszył - prawdopodobnie po pojawieniu się tytana, wrócił do swoich towarzyszy w oddziale. Kapral przeszedł więc na trójwymiarowy manewr, choć używanie go przysparzało sporo problemów z bezwładnym ciałem zwisającym z ramienia. Nie mógł przed to odpowiednio balansować ciałem, więc kiedy sięgnęła po nich pozbawiona dwóch palców ręka, wykonał dobrze wyuczony manewr uniku, jednocześnie pozwalając przez nieuwagę nieprzytomnemu dziecku spaść. Levi wiedział, że dziecko nie sięgnie bruku - druga ręka tytana już sięgała w ich stronę - a mimo to przez ułamek sekundy widział je, leżące w kałuży własnej krwi na jasnym podłożu. Nie wziął pod uwagę zmiennej, jaką był ciężar na jednej stronie jego ciała i wykonał manewr nie wprowadzając modyfikacji. Przez to naraził życie niewinnej osoby, którą przecież sam pozbawił jakiejkolwiek możliwości obrony. Wypuścił linkę, zaczepiając ją o bruk i zwinął ją, lecąc w kierunku ziemi. Złapał ją zaledwie metr nad ziemią, natychmiast wypuścił linkę i zamortyzował upadek dużą dawką gazu. Przebiegł pod nogami tytana, zyskując trochę czasu, znów wypuścił linkę i wystrzelił w stronę dachu budynku. Lecąc w powietrzu, napędzany siłą wciągającej się linki i popychającego go gazu, zobaczył na budynku swój cień i cień dłoni tytana tuż za nim. Zbliżała się coraz bardziej, a on nie mógł się teraz odwrócić by walczyć - nie z dodatkowym ciężarem.

Uratowała go Petra, odcinając tytanowi palce, podczas gdy Erd precyzyjnym cięciem pozbawił go życia. Levi wylądował na dachu bezpiecznie, kucnął i położył na nim dziecko. Otworzyło ono lekko soczyście zielone oczy i wpatrzyło się w niego z krańcowym przerażeniem.

- Jak ci na imię? - zapytał, lecz w uzyskaniu odpowiedzi przeszkodziło mu lądowanie na dachu dwójki członków Oddziału do Zadań Specjalnych.

- Co tak długo? - zapytał, wstając i wsuwając zakrwawione ostrze do pojemnika przy nodze.

- Przepraszamy kapitanie, myśleliśmy, że sam sobie...

- Wy w ogóle za dużo myślicie. - uciął Levi, nawet nie planując w żaden sposób im podziękować. Podniósł nieprzytomną znów dziewczynkę i zeskoczył z dachu, zwalniając upadek poprzez wypuszczenie porcji gazu. Czekający na dole Gunter przekazał mu jego konia, na którego mężczyzna wsiadł. Cały oddział podążył w stronę głównego konwoju, który właśnie borykał się z dwoma innymi tytanami - siedmio i piętnastometrowcem.

Posłaniec z Shiganshiny wszystkich zaskoczył, tak samo jak wieści, które przynosił. Dowódca Erwin bez namysłu wybrał pomoc w ochronie cywili, nad dokończeniem celu, na którego osiągnięcie poświęcono tak wiele istnień i czasu.

Kiedy ich oczom ukazał się mur i ściągający do niego ze wszystkich stron tytani, Erwin przywołał do siebie kapitanów oddziałów.

- Każcie porzucić wozy niedaleko muru, na nic nam się zdadzą w walce. Musimy jakoś przedostać się do miasta. Potem natychmiast przejdźcie na trójwymiarowy manewr i zabijajcie wszystkie tytany jakie wam się nawiną. Nawiążcie współpracę z Oddziałami Stacjonarnymi. Przede wszystkim nie dopuście do strat wśród cywili. - wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i odjechali w bok, aby przekazać rozkazy reszcie konwoju. Tylko Levi, z małą przed sobą w siodle, nadal jechał obok Dowódcy.

- Co z nią? Nie mogę walczyć z bachorem na ramieniu. - oznajmił.

- Daj mi ją, zabiorę ją ze sobą do dowództwa. - odparł wyższy z jeźdźców. Na chwilę, bezwładne ciało zawisło nad ziemią w pełnym galopie, a potem przygarnęła je pewna ręka Dowódcy.

Wyrąbanie sobie drogi przez wyrwę do miasta zajęło im prawie 15 minut, w czasie których zginęło kilkunastu żołnierzy. Konie zostały wyprzężone w tym czasie z wozów i puszczone wolno, zaś wszyscy ci, którzy weszli do miasta, natychmiast wystrzelali w stronę najbliższych tytanów. Tylko Dowódca i jego odział pozostali na koniach. Pędzili tymi ulicami, które ocalały, starając się unikać starcia i jak najszybciej dostać do bramy w murze. Kiedy dziewczynka ocknęła się i zobaczyła to wszystko co działo się wokół zaczęła krzyczeć.

- Zamknij oczy! - warknął Erwin tak władczym głosem, że dziecko odruchowo go posłuchało. Pod jej powiekami przewijały się obrazy, prawie już zapomniane, które teraz odżyły i nabrały nowych barw. Wielka twarz tytana, przesłaniająca niebo, kwik koni, krzyki ludzi i wrzask.

"Charlotte!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Kiedy tytani zaatakowali, Gregory Feldstaff nie był na służbie. Przebywał właśnie w domu, jedząc obiad ze swoją rodziną, kiedy w oddali rozległ się cichy grom. "Chyba zanosi się na deszcz." zauważyła z uśmiechem jego żona, choć po niebie przemykały jedynie białe, poszarpane obłoczki. "To dziwne" pomyślał żołnierz Oddziału Stacjonarnego, spoglądając za okno, jednak jego uwagę od tej sprawy odwróciła ich córeczka - Sol - i przez bardzo długi czas nie wrócił już do niej myślami. Do wieczora, nie mieli pojęcia o ataku. Sol bawiła się właśnie ze swoim szczeniaczkiem na podwórku, a Greg nabijał fajkę, którą namiętnie lubił palić, kiedy na koniu pod dom podjechał jego brat w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym.  
Miasto Osscrifu (Ossclif) znajdowało się przy rzece, w połowie drogi między Shinganshiną a Trostem. Było miejscem postojowym i przesiadkowym dla osób chcących dostać się do wielu mniejszych miasteczek, położonych na zachodniej części terytorium ludzi między murami Maria i Rose. Z powodu jego odległości od Shinganshiny wieści o ataku dotarły tam dopiero po dwóch godzinach. Z początku nikt też nie uwierzył, aby obalenie muru Maria było w ogóle możliwe, dlatego założono, że tytani wdarli się jedynie do Shinganshiny. W związku z tym informacja została przesłana dalej - za mur Sinna - zaś do oblężonej dzielnicy wysłane zostały trzy oddziały Stacjonarki. Dopiero kiedy do Osscrifu dotarli pierwsi ludzie, uciekający konno od samej Shinganshiny informacje o upadku muru Maria zostały potwierdzone z całą pewnością. Dowódctwo natychmiast zmieniło plany, decydując się na wydanie części koni uciekinierom, oraz przygotowanie ewakuacji miasta. Nie było to wcale zadanie proste, bo Osscrifu miało około 10 000 ludzi, a jedynymi dostępnymi środkami transportu były: statek cumujący przy rzece, oraz konie, których lwia część potrzebna była wojsku, a także posłańcom, którzy mieli zostać rozesłani by powiadomić mniejsze wioski.  
Fred, brat Grega, został przydzielony do posłańców, ale po drodze miał zawiadomić wszystkich znajdujących się w mieście żołnierzy. Tak właśnie w skórcie wyglądała historia, którą mężczyzna opowiedział bratu. Ten wbiegł do domu i wybiegł z niego po pięciu minutach, odprowadzany przez podającą mu wciąż części ekwipunku żonę. Kobieta przygarnęła do siebie córeczkę, patrząc jak mężczyzna zatrzymuje się na końcu ogródka i odwraca w ich stronę.  
- Zejdźcie do piwnicy i czekajcie. Kogoś po was przyślę. - oznajmił, bo nie chciał by dwie najdroższe mu osoby zginęły w chaosie ewakuacji. Później wielokrotnie żałował, że nie wrócił by przytulić żonę i malutką Sol, ale wtedy był w tak ciężkim szoku, że potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę. Kiedy dotarł do siedziby głównej Oddziałów Stacjonarnych zastał chaos niemal dorównujący temu w nim samym. Żołnierze wybiegali i wbiegali do środka, ludzie próbowali także tam się dostać, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Na placu przed siedzibą stały cztery wozy, do których wśród okropnego zgiełku ładowane były osoby starsze i dzieci. Greg nie był pewny, czy jakieś prawo lub zasada mówiły o tym kto powinien być ewakuowany jako pierwszy. Wątpił by w ogóle powstało prawo regulujące postępowanie na wypadek przedarcia się tytanów przez Marię, bo to zakładało by, że mur można zniszczyć a cholerny Kościół Murów uznałby to za herezję. Mężczyzna wyłapał nawet w tłumie jednego z ich kapłanów, który zebrał wokół siebie mały tłumik wiernych, ogłupiałych owieczek i wrzeszczał na całe gardło: "Nie dajcie się zwieść mamonie! Mury są święte! Mury nie upadają! Mury nas strzegą!"  
Greg osobiście nigdy nie rozumiał wiary w mury. Owszem, nie wierzył by cokolwiek mogło je zniszczyć, ale również uważał je po prostu za wspaniałą spuściznę, którą otrzymali w darze od swoich przodków - nie za coś świętego. Raz w życiu widział mur Maria z bliska - zabrał wtedy żonę i malutką Sol w betkach na wycieczkę krajoznawczą, za ciężko zarobiony żołd. Widok 50 metrowej ściany z kamieni był porażający i na zawsze odcisnął się w jego pamięci jako widok końca znanego mu świata. Za murem nie istniało nic i mężczyzna zupełnie nie rozumiał Zwiadowców, którzy poza nie wykraczali. Nie rozumiał ich motywacji, ale też nie rozumiał motywacji wyznawców Kościoła Murów, a obie te grupy istniały.  
Nie wiedząc za bardzo co ma ze sobą począć, a jednocześnie mając w pamięci, że musi poprosić kogoś o zabranie z jego domu żony i córki i umożliwienie im ewakuacji, zaczął chodzić w kółko, uspokajać ludzi i odsyłać ich do domów. To było okropne, bo wiedział, że jeśli upadek muru jest prawdą - ci ludzie umrą. Ale wiedział też już, widząc tłumy już obecne na placu (a podobne zapewne zebrały się w wielu punktach miasta), że w żaden sposób nie uda się ewakuować wszystkich na czas. A widząc zatroskane matki z dziećmi, czy podstarzałych panów, którzy ciągnęli za sobą swe leciwe żony wolał zapewnić ich, że nic się nie dzieje i umożliwić im spędzenie ostatnich chwil z rodziną. Jakaś część jego czuła się podle, ponieważ chodziło mu głównie o zapewnienie wolnych miejsc na statku czy w powozie dla swojej własnej rodziny, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał problemu z nagięciem kręgosłupa moralnego do sytuacji.  
Po dłuższym czasie, wpadł w końcu na jakiegoś chłopaczka ze Stacjonarki, który chyba marzył tylko o tym, żeby wydostać się z miasta.  
- Posłuchaj! - Warknął do niego, łapiąc go za ramię i potrząsając nim. - Moja żona i córka są w piwnicy domu w zachodniej części miasta, przy ulicy blisko targu. Pójdziesz po nie i przyprowadzisz tutaj, a ja wyprawię was za miasto, zrozumiano? - Chłopak chyba zrozumiał, bo zaraz po podaniu dokładniejszego adresu odbiegł w pośpiechu. Zaraz po tym na plac zajechał oddział składający się z ponad dwudziestu jeźdźców. Mieli na żołnierskie kurtki narzucone płaszcze z charakterystycznym symbolem - Skrzydłami Wolności. Eskortowali oni trzy wozy, wypełnione ludźmi w różnym stanie ciała i ducha. Potrzebujących natychmiast otoczyli sanitariusze, udzielając im niezbędnej pomocy przed dalszą drogą. Do Grega zaś podjechał blondyn, dosiadający kasztanowatego konia, z malym dzieckiem w siodle przed nim. Zaczął on ściągać dziecko z konia w ramiona zdezorientowanego mężczyzny, który odruchowo złapał dziwne, brudne i zaniedbane dziecko.  
- Jesteś sanitariuszem tak? - zapytał jeździec, próbując przekrzyczeć ogólny gwar.  
- Nie! - Greg równie dobrze mógłby krzyczeć do kogoś na drugim wzgórzu, tyle samo zrozumiałby z takiej rozmowy.  
- Zabierz ją koniecznie do dawnej siedziby Zwiadowców. My jesteśmy potrzebni tutaj w walce. Nie dam ci teraz rozkazów, ale kiedy ten chaos się skończy będę o tobie pamiętał. Weź jednego z naszych koni. - ponieważ mężczyzna zsiadł ze swego wierzchowca, teraz Greg był w stanie go zrozumieć. Chciał powiedzieć, że ma rodzinę, której musi zapewnić bezpieczną ewakuację, że nie może ich tak zostawić, ale blondyn, który musiał być dowódcą Zwiadowców powiedział coś, co zupełnie zmieniło jego podejście.  
- Pierwsze tytany będą tutaj jeszcze przed zmierzchem. Zostaniemy tu i spróbujemy pozabijać ich jak najwięcej w mieście, korzystając z manewru, ale to tylko kwestia czasu kiedy będzie ich za dużo by nadążyć z ich zabijaniem. Śpiesz się!  
Więc Gregory się pośpieszył. Wsiadł na konia razem z milczącym dzieckiem, które nawet na niego nie patrzyło i spiął go łydkami. Nie łatwo było przecisnąć się przez tłum, ale kiedy tylko dotarł do bardziej wyludnionych ulic puścił się galopem. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie doświadczył takiej paniki. Nigdy też wcześniej ani później nie zmoczył się ze strachu. Tytany miały być w mieście jeszcze przed zmierzchem, a słońce już mocno chyliło się ku zachodowi. To oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że mogły być w mieście dosłownie w każdej chwili, a przecież ono nadal pełne było ludzi. Krótkie, ciemno-brązowe włosy mężczyzny wręcz lepiły się od potu, kiedy tylko wyobraził sobie tytana. Gdyby został musiałby z nimi walczyć! Pędząc przez coraz niższe i rzadsze zabudowania myślał tylko o tym, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od miasta. W tej szalonej z krańcowego przerażenia galopadzie ani na sekundę w jego myślach nie pojawiła się ukochana, ani córeczka. Dopiero kiedy wyjechał za miasto i zobaczył leniwie sunący po rzece statek pełen ludzi, zdjęła go nagła myśl, że przecież nie wie, czy jego dwie kobiety zdążyły zabrać się na statek! Nagłość tej myśli i zaszokowanie faktem, że przez tak długi czas nie pomyślał o nich sprawiły, że wstrzymał zdenerwowanego i zdumionego konia niemal w miejscu. Obrócił się kilka razy, spoglądając to na miasto, to na statek, to na mijających go ludzi - na wozach, na koniach i pieszo. One mogły być wszędzie w tej ciżbie, lub nadal w ciemnej piwnicy. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że dojrzał czuprynę tytana między dachami, ale nie upewniał się co do tego, tylko zawrócił i pognał przed siebie traktem.

Zatrzymał się dopiero kiedy jego samego nogi rozbolały od długiej jazdy, na długo po tym jak dziwne dziecko zasnęło. W środku ciemnej nocy zajechał do zagajnika, zsiadł z konia i rozsiodłał go. Wyprzedził i tak o wiele ludzi, którzy szli pieszo a także statek, więc miał nadzieję, że chwila odpoczynku nie będzie dla niego mordercza. Poza tym musiał uważać na klacz - nikt nie da mu teraz drugiego konia a bez niego, pieszo mogli równie dobrze zawrócić w stronę Osscrifu i dać się zjeść. Przywiązawszy klacz do gałęzi, mężczyzna oparł się o drzewo, odruchowo tuląc małą dziewczynką, która mogła być nieco tylko młodsza od Sol.- Jak ci na imię? - zapytał, wpatrując się w piękne, zielone oczy rozbudzonego postojem dziecka. Ale ona tylko na niego patrzyła.  
"Jest niemową? Czy może jest głucha? Albo oba na raz? Ciekawe skąd Zwiadowcy ją wytrzasnęli... Z Shinganshiny? Ale dlaczego wobec tego jest tak zaniedbana?" Bo w istocie, dziecko wyglądało jakby myło się po raz ostatni rok temu. Jego włosy, długie do barków były poskręcane w strąki od brudu, twarz była umorusana jakąś ciemną substancją, zęby zaczerwienione, paznokcie połamane. Ubrane było w zszytą niewprawnie szatę przypominającą coś co kiedyś mogło być pledem, zaś nogi owinięte kawałkami brązowej skóry i obwiązane rzemieniem uplecionym z jakichś roślin w kostkach.  
- Skąd jesteś? - ponowił próbę. Ale ona skuliła się tylko, spoglądając z czymś na kształt tęsknoty w stronę z której przyjechali. Nie mogła mu przecież przekazać, że chce tylko wrócić do domu z którego zabrali ją tamci ludzie w płaszczach, nie posiadając umiejętności mowy. Dla niej jego słowa były takim samym bełkotem, jak dla niej krzyk puszczyka, czy nawoływanie jelenia. Ona z tych dwóch ostatnich potrafiła odczytać czy miejsce jest bezpieczne, jaka jest pora dnia a nawet jaka może być pogoda choć nie potrafiła nazwać ludzkimi słowami ani "bezpieczeństwa" ani "dnia" czy "pogody".  
Wyruszyli jeszcze przed świtem, na czczo, ponieważ Trost nie znajdował się bardzo daleko a oni musieli dostać się tam jak najszybciej. Klacz, którą Greg w duchu ochrzcił "Szczęściarą" odzyskała nowe siły po kilkugodzinnym odpoczynku i niosła ich chyżo przez zmieniający się niczym w kalejdoskopie krajobraz. Pod bramą musieli odstać swoje, bo choć sama brama otwarta była na oścież, to tłumy ludzi ściągających do miasta ze wszystkich stron uniemożliwiały sprawne poruszanie się. Nie mieli jednak innego wyjścia jak tylko czekać - dopóki nie przekroczyli muru Rose, nie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie.

Dalsza część drogi nie była już tak szaleńcza - w niewielkiej wiosce za Trostem Greg zaryzykował nocleg w gospodzie połączony z dobrą kolacją i próbą (nieudaną, dodam) wykąpania małej. Kiedy już siedli razem na łóżku, Greg pogłaskał dziecko po głowie. Zaczynał je lubić, a ono zdawało się mu ufać, choć chyba nie rozumiało ani jednego jego słowa. Dziewczynka miała jakieś sześć lat, a on zaczynał wątpić czy spędziła życie w Shinganshinie. W zdumienie wprawiały ją prawie wszystkie wytwory cywilizacji, nie smakował jej też gotowany kurczak, którego zamówił na kolację, za to parę minut później wróciła z kuchni, zjadając coś co przypominało część nie ugotowanej jeszcze potrawy. On sam nieźle się z tego uśmiał, ale gospodyni miała bardzo niezadowoloną minę, choć z pewnością również cieszyła się z goszczenia - jak ich przedstawił - ojca i córki. Wtedy, patrząc na nią, gdy zasypiała w na jego kolanach w ich sypialni, miał wrażenie, że to jego córeczka, choć wyglądała nieco inaczej. Serce podpowiadało mu, że to dusza Sol w jakiś sposób pozostała przy nim, choć jednocześnie odeszła. Trudno było mu myśleć, że jego żona i córka zginęły. Miał nadzieję, że udało im się uciec, ale tej nocy nie spał bardzo długo i bardzo dużo płakał w ciszy. Poprzysiągł też sobie, że pochowa je na cmentarzu, choćby symbolicznie, skoro nie mógł pochować ich ciał.

Wyjechali z rana, nie żegnając się z nikim, gdyż gospoda przepełniona była już sporo ponad stan. Także wokół niej ludzie składali prowizoryczne namioty, albo wstawali po nocy spędzonej pod gołym niebem. Ludzie byli wszędzie - młodsi i starsi, o różnej karnacji, różnych stanów i profesji. Greg jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział tylu osób w jednym miejscu, a domyślał się, że ci którzy się uratowali stanowili tylko niewielką namiastkę ludności kiedyś zamieszkującej wschodnią dzielnicę.Trafienie do dawnej siedziby Zwiadowców nie było teoretycznie takie proste, ale kiedy zapytał jednego ze Zwiadowców o jej położenie, ten o dziwo nawet nie oponował tylko wytłumaczył w kilku słowach jak tam dojechać i pobiegł dalej. Podróżował więc razem z dziewczynką, a ponieważ godziny spędzone na milczeniu strasznie mu się dłużyły, zaczął mówić do niej. Niedługo przed dotarciem na miejsce oznajmił:  
- Muszę cię jakoś nazwać. Każdy powinien mieć imię a ty nie jesteś wyjątkiem. Nazwę cię więc Sol, po mojej córeczce, bo bardzo mi ją przypominasz i wierzę, że byłybyście najlepszymi przyjaciółkami w innych okolicznościach. - powiedział jej, czochrając brudne i posklejane włosy.  
- Soool. - odpowiedziała jego blond włosa towarzyszka i było to pierwsze słowo, które wypowiedziała od bardzo długiego czasu, tak że czuła jakby używała mowy po raz pierwszy w życiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Słowo od autorki: Zdecydowałam zrobić przeskok czasowy między rozdziałe :) Chciałabym też podziękować wszystkim czytającym, gdyż piszę ten "twór" głównie dla siebie, więc fakt, że pomimo nie nastawiania się "pod publiczkę" ktoś poświęca swój czas, żeby zainteresować się moją historią bardzo mnie cieszy. ^^  
P.S. Imię Sol z japońskim akcentem wymawia się [Soru] zaś Solana [Sorana].

Rozdział 3

Dzień ten był pierwszym naprawdę ciepłym dniem wiosny, takim kiedy nawet najbardziej zatwardziali domatorzy opuszczają swoje kryjówki, by wyjść choćby na ganek i rozkoszować się przyjemnie grzejącym słońcem, po trzech mroźnych miesiącach zimy i jednym deszczowo-śniegowym miesiącu przedwiośnia. Niebo nad Dworem Lorda Assu przybrało specjalnie na tą okazję najwspanialszy odcień paryskiego błękitu, jaki posiadało w swojej palecie. Lekki, orzeźwiający wiaterek przepłaszał z nieba samotne obłoczki i pomagał słońcu roznieść swoje ciepło po świecie.  
Solana - szczupła, dziesięcioletnia na oko dziewczynka, o blond lokach, skręcających się i wijących aż do pasa - nie mogła niestety skorzystać ze wszystkich rozkosznych możliwości, jakie dawał dzień. Zamiast tego siedziała sztywno w ozdobnej drewnianej ławie, przed tablicą na której jej korepetytor zapisywał kolejne równania. Dziewczynka powoli zaczynała mieć serdecznie dość całej tej nauki, którą w kolosalnych ilościach raczyli ją najrozmaitsi nauczyciele od dnia, kiedy pojawiła się na Dworze Lorda Assu. Początkowo nauka wydawała jej się czymś wspaniałym i wręcz chłonęła ją całą sobą. Słowa i litery tańczyły wokół niej w jej snach i na jawie, przenosząc ją we wspaniały i magiczny świat historii i ksiąg. Niedawno lady Elwira uznała, że pora przejść do bardziej zaawansowanych nauk jak Algebra, Arytmetyka, czy Etykieta Dworska, zaś kursy Geografii, Historii i Lektury można już zakończyć. Przez co drugą połowę zimy i większość przedwiośnia nieszczęśliwe dziewczę spędziło w jednej sali, mając najbardziej antypatycznego mężczyznę jakiego można sobie wyobrazić za nauczyciela.  
- Panienko Solano, proszę mi powiedzieć ile wynosi wynik mnożenia liczb dwa i pięć. - Do rzeczywistości przywołał ją głos mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się w jej nieobecny wyraz twarzy z dezaprobatą. Przyłapana na nieuwadze pokryła się rumieńcem i wbiła wzrok w zeszyt przed nią. Niestety, w tej jednoosobowej klasie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przejąć na siebie bezmiar zawodu jaki krył się w tonie głosu siwowłosego nauczyciela.  
- Tak jak sądziłem. A czy panienka wie, ile nerwów kosztuje mnie zmuszanie panienki do nauki czegoś, czego się panienka najwyraźniej uczyć nie chce? - Znów odpowiedziało mu zawstydzone milczenie.  
- To może inaczej. - kontynuował, podchodząc do jej ławki i zmuszając by na niego spojrzała.  
- Czy panienka zdaje sobie sprawę jaki zaszczyt ją dostąpił, że obecnie uczy się Arytmetyki, nie zaś żebrze na jednej z ulic, jak to czyni większość dzieci spoza muru Rose? - To pytanie docierało do najgłębszej i najczulszej struny Sol, a mianowicie poczucia zaciągniętego u lordostwa Assu długu, który starała się spłacać swoim sumiennym i przykładnym zachowaniem, nawet jeśli nie zawsze było jej ono w smak. Musiała przygryźć wargę, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo te słowa ją zabolały. Byłoby to jak wkładanie przeciwnikowi w dłoń oręża.  
- Zapewne również nie. - odpowiedział sam sobie, z mściwą satysfakcją wymalowaną na twarzy, siwowłosy mężczyzna, który nazywał sam siebie Koru. Po tym puścił twarz dziewczynki i odwrócił się do niej plecami. - W takim razie na dziś zakończymy. I proszę sobie to przemyśleć do następnej lekcji. - oznajmił, a Sol zabrała zeszyt, kałamarz i pióro i wybiegła z przepełnionej zaduchem i antykami sali, wprost na świeży i słoneczny dziedziniec. Pobiegła szybko do swojego pokoju, by zostawić tam rzeczy i z ciasnej, niewygodnej sukni szkolnej przebrać się w luźną sukienkę, którą pozwalano jej zakładać w czasie prac w ogrodzie i innych "brudnych" zajęć. Pora była nadal wczesna, więc ciotka Elwira (jak kazała siebie nazywać kobieta) nadal ćwiczyła grę na pianinie - słodkie dźwięki słychać było w całym dworku. Dla Sol oznaczało to, że ma co najmniej godzinę, może nawet dwie dla siebie, zanim ciotka znów zagoni ją do równie bezsensownych zajęć jak szydełkowanie czy nauka parzenia herbaty.  
W zimie każdy taki wolny czas spędzała w pracowni Lorda Assu, którego ona nazywała bez żadnych oporów Papą Niko. Mężczyzna, będący już u schyłku najlepszego czasu swego życia, nie mający żadnych potomków, zawsze marzył o synu. Kiedy więc jakaś stryjeczna-cioteczna córka siostry męża siostry jego żony napisała do niego, iż poszukuje domu dla dosyć niezwykłego dziecka, natychmiast się zgodził. Co prawda z początku żałował, że dziecko nie było płci męskiej, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie oddałby małej Solany za nic w świecie. Dawny kapral Żandarmerii, obecnie na wczesnej emeryturze z powodu obrażeń odniesionych podczas przegranej walki o mur Maria, uwielbiał wszelkie przejawy i aspekty wojskowości i pasję tę, ze zdumiewającą łatwością, wpoił przybranej córce. W jego pracowni, gdzie próbował opracować lepsze i bardziej aerodynamiczne zbroje do trójwymiarowego manewru, dziewczynka spędzała praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę, o co żona z upodobaniem robiła mu nieustające pretensje. Szczególnie w zimie, dla Sol, stawała się ona jedynym azylem przed surową, wymagającą i cokolwiek bezduszną ciotką.  
Tego dnia jednak uznała, że pogoda jest zbyt piękna, by schodzić pod ziemię i męczyć się z projektami, prototypami, sworzniami, dyszami mocującymi i innymi technicznymi aspektami produkcji zbroi. Zamiast tego udała się do stajni, gdzie własnoręcznie osiodłała swoją białą, niewielką klaczkę - Yuuki, wsiadła na siodło i w galopie wypadła za bramę Dworku.  
Pomimo spędzenia prawie trzech lat wśród bardzo cywilizowanych, nawet arystokratycznych ludzi, nadal najlepiej czuła się na świeżym powietrzu, w lesie, gdzie w okół nie było nikogo z ludzkiego rodzaju poza nią samą. Starała się spędzać możliwie dużo czasu ze swoimi zwierzęcymi "przyjaciółmi", ale im dłużej mieszkała w Dworku tym większą trudność sprawiało jej zrozumienie mowy przyrody i to ją martwiło. Pamiętała, że kiedyś nie potrafiła mówić, za to rozumiała naturę. Ale odkąd w jej życiu pojawili się ludzie wiele się zmieniło. Najpierw byli Zwiadowcy, potem Gregory, którego zawsze w duszy nazywała tatą, następnie mieszkańcy dawnej siedziby Zwiadowców, a potem Lord Nicholas i Lady Elwira. Ludzie, którzy ją otaczali na początku budzili w niej strach, potem zdumienie, zainteresowanie, a teraz zaczynali budzić coś w rodzaju znudzenia i lekkiego zniesmaczenia.  
Zatrzymała klacz głęboko w lesie, na polanie porośniętej polnymi kwiatami, ale także dzikimi różami, tulipanami i innymi kwiatami, których nigdy nie znajdowała w lasach za murami. W obrębie Siny wszystko było wytworem człowieka - drzewa zasadzone w lasach nie miały więcej niż 100 lat, kwiaty rosły zbyt regularnie, i nigdzie nie było drapieżników. Normalnie zachwiałoby to ekosystemem, ale arystokraci uwielbiali jesienne wielkie polowania na utuczone i nieruchawe króliki i sarny. Zdjęła Yuuki uzdę i pozwoliła jej się swobodnie paść, zaś sama usiadła na trawie pod jednym z drzew. Nie lubiła lasów Siny, ale wciąż przypominała sobie, jakim luksusem one są. Obszar najbardziej wewnętrznego muru był niewielki, ale stosunkowo mało zurbanizowany. Większość jego powierzchni zajmowały dworki takie jak ten w którym teraz żyła, otoczone malowniczymi lasami i jeziorami. Ludzie w nich żyli dostatnio i bez trosk, zapomniawszy niemal czym są tytani. I choć było to bezpieczne życie, Sol czuła się tutaj obco. Jak kaczka w stawie pełnym łabędzi. Żadne suknie i żadne lekcje nie mogły ukryć jej przynależności do innego świata, bo tkwiła ona głęboko w jej sercu i przejawiała się w każdym błędnym ukłonie, w każdym źle wypowiedzianym słowie i każdym kleksie w zeszycie.  
Kiedy Greg odwiózł ją do dawnej siedziby Zwiadowców, myślała, że razem tam zamieszkają. On został tam jednak tylko tydzień. Pamiętała, że bardzo wtedy płakała, stojąc na dziedzińcu, gdy on wsiadał na konia. Gdy ruszył w stronę bramy, pobiegła za nim, zaś on wstrzymał konia i obrócił go w miejscu.  
"Ucz się pilnie i zostań żołnierzem mała Sol! Wtedy mnie odnajdziesz!" - krzyknął, i odjechał. Od tamtej chwili, choć wtedy jeszcze nie bardzo rozumiała o co mu chodzi, uczyła się pilnie by odkryć sens jego słów. I gdy zrozumiała, w duchu postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś zostanie żołnierzem i odnajdzie mężczyznę. Niestety, im dłużej była przybraną córką Lorda Assu, tym bardziej ta obietnica wydawała jej się niemożliwa do zrealizowania. Ciotka miała wobec niej daleko idące plany, chciała by Solana dziedziczyła po nich ziemie i tytuły, zaś Papa Niko kochał ją i pewnie chciałby ją mieć przy sobie. Już parokrotnie dziewczyna rozważała ucieczkę, ale była osobą dobrą z natury i nie mogłaby czegoś takiego uczynić ludziom, którzy tyle jej dali, a którym starała się oddawać w zamian choćby swoje serce, nawet jeśli czasem było to bardzo trudne.  
- I co ja mam zrobić? - zapytała klaczy, która w najlepsze skubała sobie trawę. - Muszę porozmawiać z Papą. On w końcu był kiedyś Żandarmem, walczył z tytanami, może zrozumie, że tu nie pasuję. - wiedziała, że ta rozmowa będzie bardzo bolesne, ale czas w którym będzie musiała ją przeprowadzić zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Na jesień będzie w wieku odpowiednim by wstąpić do wojska, więc to będą prawdopodobnie ostatnie jej wakacje w dworku. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie smutno i wstała, otrzepując sukienkę z trawy.  
- Musimy iść, bo jeszcze ciotka zauważy, że nas nie ma. - zwróciła się do klaczki, głaszcząc ją po lśniącym barku. - Za tobą będę tęskniła chyba najbardziej przyjaciółko, wiesz? - dodała, zakładając jej uzdę z powrotem.

Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się zebrać w sobie odwagę by im to oznajmić, lato było już w pełni. Upały zniszczyły sporą ilość plonów, ale mieszkańcy Siny nie bardzo się tym martwili - oni mieli wszystkiego pod dostatkiem i tylko narzekali na to, że muszą siedzieć w swoich dworkach, zamiast cieszyć się naturą (czego nigdy nie robili, ale narzekali dla samej zasady). Ciotka Elwira jęknęła donośnie i oznajmiła, że mdleje, po czym z godnością opadła na fotel. Jej przyboczna służąca oznajmiła, że ona leci po wodę, ale prawdę powiedziawszy Sol wiedziała dobrze, że chce po prostu znaleźć się jak najdalej, kiedy ciotka przestanie omdlewać. Ona sama nie mogła po prostu odwrócić się i uciec, chociaż bardzo pragnęła to zrobić.  
- Moja droga, nie dramatyzuj tak, miło byłoby mieć Żandarma w rodzinie. - zauważył Papa, starając się jednak nie doprowadzić do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z żoną.  
- Nie dramatyzuj?! - pisnęła histerycznie ciotka, otwierając oczy, nagle ożywiona. - Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz Nicholasie?! Ona jest dziewczyną! - oznajmiła, wstając. Złapała Sol mocno za ramię, uściskiem swych szponiastych placów i odwróciła ją przodem do męża. - Dziew-czyną! - powtórzyła.  
- Tak, tak. Widzę kochanie. - zapewnił ją nieco otyły mężczyzna, nerwowo podkręcając wąsa.  
- Dziewczyny nie idą do wojska! Dziewczyny wychodzą za mąż! - kontynuowała dalej kobieta tak kategorycznym głosem, że brzmiało to jakby wygłaszała jakąś prawdę ostateczną.  
- Ależ, czasem zdarza się by... Znaczy przecież ta kuzynka córki siostry męża twej siostry jest w wojsku...  
- Nicholasie! To jakaś szósta woda po kisielu! Już bardziej jakiś tytan jest arystokratą niż tamta głupia gęś! - zaoponowała Elwira, wybałuszając coraz bardziej oczy, co nieodzownie zapowiadało u niej atak poważnej histerii.  
- Ciociu, ale ja mam prawo decydować... - zaczęła Sol, jednak ciotka wybuchła.  
- Do niczego nie masz prawa głupie, niedoświadczone dziecko! Czy niczego cię przez te lata nie nauczyłam?! Włożyłam w twoją edukację całe moje serce i umiejętności a ty tak mi się odpłacasz?! Próbując teraz stąd uciec?! - ręka zaciskająca się na ramieniu Sol, opatrzona szpiczastymi paznokciami niemal miażdżyła jej kość.  
- Wiedziałam! Po prostu wiedziałam, że czym skorupka za młodu...! Chciałam zrobić z ciebie człowieka, okazałam ci dobroć i serce! Przygarnęłam cię, choć nic o tobie nie wiedzieliśmy a ty wyglądałaś jak ostatnia dzikuska! - paznokcie wbiły się już dziewczynie w ramie do krwi, a jednak ona potrafiła tylko patrzyć na ciotkę z niedowierzaniem. Kobieta jeszcze nigdy nie wypowiedziała pod jej adresem tylu okropnych słów. Owszem, była zasadnicza, oschła i raczej nieczuła, ale zdawała się cieszyć z obecności Sol w ich życiu, na swój własny sposób. - A teraz ty oznajmiasz, że chcesz iść do wojska?! I pewnie jeszcze za mur co?! Do tych heretyków - Zwiadowców?! Na co poszła cała moja nauka o murach?! Niczego nie wyniosłaś z nabożeństw?! Za murami nic nie ma! - To był cios poniżej pasa dla Sol, która nigdy nie rozumiała religii Kościoła Murów, której wyznawczynią była ciotka i próbowała to samo wpoić w nią. Dziewczyna była w tym bardzo oporna, ale zawsze chodziła z ciotką na nabożeństwa i nosiła przepisowy naszyjnik na szyi. Teraz cofnęła się o krok z taką siłą, że paznokcie ciotki wyżłobiły w jej ramieniu czerwone pręgi.  
- JA JESTEM ZZA MURU ciociu. - oznajmiła głosem pełnym nienawiści, wpatrując się lodowatym spojrzeniem w kobietę. Ciotka nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziała, bo uznano, że to byłoby niepożądane. Papa domyślił się dopiero po pół roku, kiedy sama coś mu zaczęła o tym przebąkiwać, ale zaakceptował jej historię, nawet jeśli w nią nie uwierzył. Teraz nadszedł czas by zasłony opadły. Sol odpięła z szyi głupi naszyjnik i rzuciła go ciotce pod nogi. Ta zrobiła się najpierw czerwona, a potem bardzo blada.  
- Odpowiem sobie sama. "Wyjdź". Żegnaj ciociu - odwróciła się w stronę lorda z autentycznym smutkiem w oczach. - żegnaj Papo. - po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła perfekcyjnie dystyngowanym krokiem z pomieszczenia. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły, usłyszała wrzask ciotki, ale nie słuchała go - biegła ile sił w nogach do swojego pokoju. Spakowała najbardziej potrzebne i "najzwyczajniejsze" rzeczy, potem pobiegła do kuchni, gdzie otrzymała gromkie oklaski oraz obfity prowiant od wszechwiedzącej służby. Następnie do stajni gdzie osiodłała Yuuki, a potem przez bramę w stronę Siny. Kiedy dojechała na skraj posiadłości Lorda Assu, zatrzymała się i spojrzała jeszcze raz na mały, malowniczy dworek widniejący w oddali. Był jej domem przez te trzy lata i zdążyła polubić zarówno jego jak i jego mieszkańców. Lubiła święta i bankiety i polowania. "Czasem jednak trzeba zostawić to co znane, by szukać swojej drogi w życiu. Może brzmi to patetycznie, ale dla mnie jest bardzo prawdziwe." - powiedziała sobie i spięła klaczkę łydkami do żwawego kłusa.


End file.
